


The Emerald Eyed Titan

by Water9826



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alive Marco Bott, Angst and Humor, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon-Typical Violence, Commander Erwin Smith, Cruelty, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has a Secret, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Human Experimentation, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Short Eren Yeager, Slow Burn, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), The Author Regrets Everything, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unethical Experimentation, everyone is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: Levi sat on the wet ground, not caring that the rain was soaking him. He couldn’t stop staring at what was left of Isabel and Furlan, his only family.Thundering footsteps were heard. The man had used all of his gas. Erwin was right.As the fifteen meter titan got closer, Levi saw it was actually proportionate and muscular. Long brown hair framed its grotesque face. It didn’t have any lips. But the titan’s eyes were the most noticeable characteristic.They were like emeralds.He couldn’t move. Well, he didn’t want to. What was the point in trying to attack. Levi had failed.Its large, clawed hand picked him up. Instead of meeting its serrated teeth, Levi felt its hooked nose nuzzle into him. The shock and trauma caused him to pass out.When he woke up, he was back on the ground. The remains of the abnormal that killed his siblings were next to him. However, he felt something on his lap. Levi’s eyes widened.It was the patches of Isabel and Furlan.The Titan with emerald eyes was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & 104th Training Corps, Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë & Levi & Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Comments: 83
Kudos: 637
Collections: Anime FF





	1. The Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading my first AOT Fic!
> 
> I used to be in this fandom for a while until I lost my interest in it. Then season 3 came out and I finally watched it! I’m back in the fandom once again!
> 
> Titan Eren stories are one of my favorite things to read, so I wanted to write one of my own!
> 
> I definitely changed some things from canon, however. First off, there is a eight year age gap between Levi and Eren. Because Eren spent so much time in his titan form, he never grew properly so he’s a short boy. He’s 4’11. Levi is a bit taller so he’s 5’7. BC why not? The unethical experimentation tags are not bc of Hange but the military police. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Gore and Violence, Child Kidnapping

It must have been a dream. That’s what Levi concluded. No titan would skip on the chance of eating him.

Right?

The fifteen year old tightened his grip on the reigns of his horse. He had made his decision in joining the Scouts officially. Levi loathed Erwin and his damn eyebrows with his entire being. 

He tried to ignore the glares he got from the other soldiers. Everyone now knew of his little stunt with Erwin. Not like they trusted him in the beginning. He was just some thug from the underground. Levi cursed under his breath as Commander Shadis signaled the start of the mission.

Blue skies and fresh air were foreign to him. It was beautiful, and he scowled at the fact that Farlan and Isabel would never get to see it. His anger shifted when he thought about the patches in his pocket. 

Levi couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about that Titan. The one with intelligence. The one with hauntingly human eyes.  
  
He found himself wanting to see it again.   
  


.

.

.

His life was always one filled with loneliness. No one to talk to. Sure, he had the creatures of the forest but they couldn’t respond to him. 

The titan didn’t care about the wolves curled up around him. He knew how warm he was. It was essential for his little friends to have warmth. With a puff of steam, a sigh, he looked at the sky. 

It had been three years since he saw his human. The one with stone eyes and a smell of leaves and sadness. As time past, the creature realized that his human could fly. In fact, he was part of a pack of flying humans.

All of them wore green cloths with a pair of wings on the back. They all fought bravely even if so many perished. It was his kin’s fault.

He would never understand the appeal of eating humans. But the titan knew how mindless his species was. All they did was eat and destroy. Had they not heard the screams of pain and fear from their food? Humans had intelligence and were very strong. Especially his human.

A small whine escaped the giant. He could only observe from afar. He and his pack killed his kin for a living. They’d kill him without a second thought. 

When he felt the sunrise on his face, his pointed ears perked up. Again, he was confused as to why the titans ate humans when the sun gave them the energy they needed. 

It was time for him to train. 

“Sorry.” The boy spoke as he exited his larger form. It was always hard for him to tear away the flesh on his arms. All of the wolves and other animals knew him, so there was no risk of them attacking.

Because the flying humans died so often, it gave him the chance to loot them. He had gotten himself his own green cloth and the boxes strapped along their waist. 

After observing them in action and practicing for many years, he could fly just like his human. Apparently, the boxes needed fuel which was what the silver bottles were for. They would run out often, so the boy had to steal more from the fallen humans. 

They used sharp blades to cut into the napes of his kin. However, they had to be replaced more often than the bottles. Due to this, he created his own weapon. 

It was because of the man with fur on his face. His name was Grisha Jaeger. He was the only one that visited him. But he always left.

One day he came into his forest in a hurry, Grisha carried a black bag that smelled foreign to the titan. He pulled out several bottles from it and instructed him to consume them. At first, the creature was very hesitant. 

“ _My boy, you must eat these. They will give you the ability to harden your skin. It will help you fight and protect. You want that don’t you?” His blue eyes bore into his green ones. They were desperate. He trusted Grisha and decided to take the three bottles._

He was right that it would help him. Before the boy sat two long swords. The blades were made from his own crystallized skin and the hilts were from the trees. With his heat cranked up to the max, he melted some clear stones he had found in a ‘village’. It acted as a glue to bind the crystal and wood together.

Thundering footsteps stopped him from his musings. From the sound of it, there were at least twelve titans. As quickly as he could, the boy put on his gear and grabbed his swords. Grisha had given him some clothes after he’d found him. It was inappropriate to be naked apparently.

With ease, he shot the dark vines into the trees and soared into the sky. His guess was correct. There was a hoard of a dozen titans. 

His heart stopped when he saw the flying humans. The boy hid in the shadows of his forest. Several humans appeared. He frantically searched for his human. 

And then he found him.

It was apparent that his human was the leader of the smaller pack. He couldn’t hold back a happy purr. His human was so strong!

“Captain Levi, twelve titans are coming up! What should we do?” A woman with orange hair asked. 

“Don’t engage. We’re too far away from the forest. And there’s too many of them. Fall back.” His human-No, _Levi_ spoke. 

“Yes, sir!” The other humans said. 

As they turned back, the boy saw a Strange One crawl on all fours towards the group. It was too close to his human!

He snarled and lunged out of the trees. Now out in the open field, he used his mindless kin as branches. They were too slow to catch him. One by one, he had plunged his swords deep into his prey’s napes. 

The thirteen meter Strange One tried to escape and go for the humans. That wouldn’t do. With a furious roar, he sliced its head clean off along with the nape. It fell onto the grass with a loud thud.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” 

A man with light hair screamed at him. His hair looked similar to his human’s. Strange. 

“Oluo, calm down.” That was the female’s voice. She sounded kind.

Still, he remained silent. Two other males joined in. All of them were asking about who he was. They didn’t sound too happy either.

He was about to retreat when a deep voice stopped him. 

“Oi, brat, I said to not engage.” 

“Sorry.” That was one of the few words he knew. Grisha was still teaching him others, but they were so hard to understand. The smell of leaves and sadness made him realized it was his human.

He liked his voice.

“Where did you come from? I’ve never seen anyone like you in the Scouts. This was supposed to be a practice run with my squad. No one else.” His tone was harsh and cold. He grabbed the boy’s shoulder. “Look at me when I’m speaking to-”

Silver met emerald. 

His human completely froze. Maybe he did recognize him? No. That was impossible. Seeing the opportunity to flee he ran off. 

Although, he gave a purr towards his human in goodbye before disappearing into the trees. 

.

.

.

“Hello again, my boy.” Grisha greeted warmly. Next to him was Carla, his wife. He had finally managed to convince her to come with him. 

The titan sat with his legs crossed. His ears wiggled in delight. They could move separately just like a dog or cat. He gave a loud trill followed by some clicks.

When his green eyes landed on Carla, he chittered curiously. His pupils were blown wide. It was a much different reaction compared to Grisha’s first encounter with the titan.

“So this is the friend in the woods.” She chuckled. Carla sat down on the soft grass. “Well, what’s your name, big guy?”

“He doesn’t have one.” 

“Grisha! You haven’t named him?” The woman tutted. “What a shame. He definitely deserves a name, don’t you?”

A happy trill was his reply. He nodded eagerly. Grisha’s companion was so nice! She wasn’t afraid of him! 

Carla thought for a bit. Then her honey eyes glowed. “That’s it! Eren! Eren Jaeger. Do you like that, sweetheart?” 

What sounded like a squeal came from the fifteen meter beast. “ **Yyyyah**!”

“You can talk?!” 

“That’s because of me.” Grisha smirked. He cleared his throat and looked at Eren. “Can you show Carla your small form?” 

Eren thought for a bit before he nodded again. Steam burst out of his nape. There was a harsh gasp from Carla.

When he jumped down, he was met with an embrace from the woman. Eren had never been hugged before. It felt so nice.

He wondered what it would be like to hug his human. 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was a child! How long has he been out here? He can’t be no older than ten!” Carla’s maternal instincts kicked in. She held the boy even tighter. Tiny arms wrapped around her. It broke her heart to think of how lonely Eren must have been. 

“Dear, you just saw him come out of a titan. He’s not in any danger-”

“That doesn’t matter! No child deserves to live out here! And he’s been Alone for who knows how long!” Carla yelled. 

Grisha sighed. “Very well. It’s Eren’s choice however.” 

The boy was completely enveloped in Carla’s hold. He didn’t want to leave it. But when her warm arms let go he frowned. Her honey colored eyes met his.

“Would you like to live with us, Eren?” 

“You won’t have to fight titans anymore.” The doctor added with a kind smile.

He wouldn’t be alone if he went with them. Even so, who would fight his kin? More importantly, what about his human? There was no way of knowing if he was alright. Eren had seen the walls before, and he absolutely loathed them. 

Although, he would learn how to be a human. Maybe he could join the flying ones. He’d be with his human and get to kill titans! 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Eren said. He saw Carla smile. It was the brightest thing he’d ever seen. 

He’d need his things though. 

Eren ran into his cave. His heightened speed made him reach it in minutes even when it was five miles away. Inside, he put on his gear and cloak. The boy then equipped his knives and hid them within the empt slots in the metal boxes. Finally, Eren grabbed his red scarf, the first thing Grisha had given him. It was his most prized possession.

The sun was beginning to set. Both Carla and Grisha held his hand as they left the forest. He felt happy for once. Truly happy.

As they reached the wall, Grisha paused. “I have to go visit the Ackermans later tonight. They wanted to discuss something with me. I’ll see you both in the morning.” 

Carla nodded and began to lead Eren into the wall’s gate. He stopped. Something wasn’t right. His entire being was on edge all of a sudden. 

“No. I go.” Eren pointed at Grisha. 

She gave her husband a questioning look. “Are you sure, Eren?” 

“Yes!” He gave a determined grin.

Grisha chuckled. “He’s more stubborn than you.” The doctor took Eren’s hand and bid his wife goodbye. 

.

.

.

Eren had thought humans were all kind. That they were made of kindness and compassion. 

He was wrong.

Before him was two bloody corpses. No titan could create such clean slices. A blade was the culprit. And only humans could wield them.

The boy ignored the cries of Grisha. Instead, he focused on the various scents he detected. One was from the woman, the other was the man. However, there was another female that was missing. She smelled like the man and woman combined, no doubt their daughter. His nose scrunched up in disgust when he smelled three more scents. All were male and left a sour taste in his mouth. They were the culprits. 

Gripping his swords, Eren exited the cabin. Following the scents that weren’t muddled yet by the rain, he came across another building. 

He knocked the door and one of the putrid smelling men opened it. Without a second thought, Eren plunged his swords into him. This man was a monster and had to be exterminated.

Another man came running at him with a knife but he easily blocked it with one sword. The other went straight through his chest. Blood poured from the guy’s mouth. Some got on Eren, but he didn’t care.

He liked how sweet the blood tasted.

His fury resided when he saw the girl. She was tied up and limp. Eren hated only one thing more than titans: taking away one’s freedom. 

“Good?” Eren asked. 

The girl nodded as he broke her restraints. She rubbed the rope burns on her wrists. If he didn’t have heightened hearing, Eren wouldn’t be able to hear her whisper.

“There was one more.” 

Before Eren could understand what she’d just said, a large man broke down the door. His scent was the worst. Eren snarled at the man. He didn’t react fast enough as he charged into the boy.

Both of his swords clattered to the floor. He was being pushed against the wall with great force. The man had his hand around Eren’s throat.

His eyes bore into the girl’s frightened ones. There was one word Eren knew that Grisha hadn’t taught him. It was a phrase that was ingrained into his very being. 

“F-Fight for Fr-Freedom! P-P-Please! Fight!” Eren started to see black dots appear in his vision. “F-Fight! You die when no fight!” 

Just before his consciousness faded, a scream ripped from the girl’s throat. She grabbed one of his swords and plunged it into the man. 

Everything was still. Eren nodded at the girl in thanks. She didn’t say anything as she picked up the swords and gave it to the boy. 

Grisha found the two and was horrified at what they had done. Eren didn’t understand why the doctor was upset. He’d gotten rid of the monsters. 

The cold weather didn’t make him shiver, for he produced enough body heat to keep himself more than warm. However, Eren saw the girl trembling violently.

She had been talking with Grisha about something Eren couldn’t understand. Though, her empty eyes said it all. 

He took off the red scarf and tried to wrap it around her. “Warm.” Eren grunted.

Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled at him. “Thank you.”

As they went back to the wall, Eren stayed closed to the girl. Mikasa was her name. He already felt a bond grow between them. It was different than the one he had with his human, but still similar.

In the following months, Eren would live with Mikasa and the Jaegers. His family. He was so happy to have a little sister. The boy would also meet Armin, a boy that wanted freedom just as much as Eren did. They developed an unbreakable bond. 

Every day was amazing. Eren wasn’t alone anymore. He had a family. It seemed like they would never leave him.

Then one day, he was reminded just how cruel the world was. Eren saw a titan look over the wall and it kicked a large whole into it. 

Titans ran rampant in Shinganshina. His home. Eren had let his guard down. He forgot his purpose. 

So, as Eren saw Carla getting eaten by a titan, he made a promise to himself. He would never be weak ever again. Eren swore revenge. 

He would fight for his freedom, for everyone’s freedom. 

And no one would get in his way. 

.

.

.

“What’s your name cadet?!” Instructor Shadis yelled. Eren didn’t flinch whatsoever. He had heard birds scream louder than that.

His emerald eyes glowed with anger. “Eren Jaeger.” 

The man in front of him scowled. “With that prissy attitude, I’m guessing you want to join the Military Police?!” 

It made the teen laugh. Everyone stared at him in awe. He was blatantly disrespecting their sergeant. Eren brought the man to his level by grabbing his jacket. 

“No, Ex-Commander Keith Shadis. I’m joining the Survey Corps. And I will bring the titans to their knees.” His words struck Shadis to the very core. He had seen only one other soldier with that amount of power and bloodlust.

And that was Levi Ackerman. 

Eren let the disturbed man go. He recognized the man from the past. His cowardice angered him. 

No one questioned Eren on what he had done. They all just stood their with their jaws agape. 

If he was a monster in their eyes, so be it.

Besides, it was the truth. Wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I have a lot planned for this story! 
> 
> This will also be my first Fic with actual smut in it. However, that won’t come until much later ;)
> 
> Please leave a comment below on what you thought! They really keep my motivation and I love hearing from you! 
> 
> <3


	2. Training for Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in the 104th Training Corps was harder than Eren thought. He met some new friends. Humans that weren’t assholes. Except for that Horseface. 
> 
> Even so, he couldn’t keep his mind from his human. Luckily, Eren would see him sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re already at 400+ hits! Thank you all so much. I haven’t gotten this much feedback so quickly! 
> 
> Your comments were all so kind and very helpful. I’m glad that you’re just as excited as I am! I don’t have the entire story written out, so I’m just writing each chapter as I go. But I have the plot already thought up! There’s lots more to come!
> 
> Thank you again for reading <3
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Cursing, Teens being Idiots

“Woah, dude! You just obliterated the Instructor!” A boy with no hair laughed. He slapped Eren on the shoulder. 

“It wasn’t hard. He’s weak.” Eren leaned against the wall of the boy’s barrack. 

Another chuckle from the teen. “Connie Springer!” He gave a hand to him. Armin had made it his personal mission to teach Eren all things ‘human’. This was apparently a way of greeting. 

He shook Connie’s hand. “Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you.” His voice had a thick accent to it. It had taken so long for Eren to learn how to speak properly. Yet he still sounds strange and foreign. 

Armin gave him a smile. He had been teaching him about being polite recently. His best friend had a temper and a tendency to snarl and growl at people he didn’t like. 

A freckled boy walked up to them. “I’m Marco Bott! Looks like we’re all going to be stuck together for the next three years. What squad do you guys want to join? I want to serve the king in the Military Police!” 

They began to walk towards the dining hall. Eren stayed silent throughout their conversation. Both Connie and Marco wanted to join the Military Police. Armin squeezed Eren’s shoulder. Long ago, he, Eren, and Mikasa all agreed to join the Survey Corps.

“Eren!” Mikasa greeted. She and Armin had grown. Unlike him. Eren stayed pretty short. Perhaps the shortest in the entire 104th. 

Strange smelling food was served. Eren hated eating with a burning passion. He only needed the sun for energy. Also, going to the bathroom was traumatizing enough for Eren. 

“You’re quite the suicidal bastard, aren’t you?” A snide voice said. It belonged to a teen with two toned hair and an arrogant smile on his long face. “Joining the Survey Corps? What kind of an idiot are you?”

“I take it you haven’t seen any titans in your pathetic life, right?” Eren remarked. 

A crowd began to form around the two. 

“Wait, you’ve seen titans?!”

“Did you see the Colossal?!”

“What do they look like?”

“Were you able to kill one?”

Mikasa and Armin glared at the crowd. They glanced at a now silent Eren. He gave them a nod of permission. 

The blonde cleared his throat. “Well, yes. We’re from Shinganshina. And Eren used to live outside the walls for some time.” That was the only thing Armin and Mikasa knew of his past. He wouldn’t tell them just _what_ he was. Not yet. 

A tense silence fell over the group. Everyone heard of the atrocities that happened there. It was the first place to be attacked by titans. 

“Hah! That’s bullshit! Do you even know where a titan’s weak spot is?” The teen with a horse’s face sneered. 

Mikasa was about to punch him when Eren chuckled. “The nape. How did you know, Horseface? Did the stable boy tell you?”

“It’s Jean. You stupid fucking-” When he was about to punch Eren, his wrist was caught. Eren held it with a vice grip. His green eyes were ignited in anger. Slivers of gold could be seen in them. 

They stared at one another for a very long time until Marco and Armin pulled Jean and Eren away from each other. He had to stop himself before he growled at the arrogant teen. 

“Yes, I saw the Colossal and Armored Titan. They were the ones that killed _hundreds_. And I will make sure they pay in the most painful way possible.” Eren ripped his arm from Armin’s grasp and stormed out of the dining hall. 

Humans were so difficult. They were too complicated for Eren. Why can’t they just be straightforward? He could tell Jean had another reason for lashing out at Eren. But he didn’t know what. 

“You need to control yourself, Eren.” Armin walked beside him. “It won’t do you any good if you fight with everyone. Remember what happened last time?”

This time, he couldn’t restrain his animalistic snarl. “Those soldiers were fucking assholes! They called us, _you_ , cattle! All they cared about was filling their guts and pockets. We were just more mouthes to feed!” 

“Eren. Calm down.” Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder. Her normally cold eyes had softened. Over the years, he’d seen how strong she was. When they worked in the fields, Mikasa could carry several heavy crates at once. 

The teen sighed. “Fine. And Mikasa?” 

“Hm?”

“The hair on your head is really long. It could get stuck in your gear. Trust me, I know what it’s like.” Eren shuddered at the memory of the hours he spent stuck in a tree after his hair got tangled in his cables-not vines. That was another thing Armin taught him. Proper terminology. 

Mikasa looked at her dark hair. “You’re right. How short should I cut it?” 

“That’s up to you. Maybe you can tie it up in a small bread thing.” Eren knew what he’d just said wasn’t correct. Why did humans have to have double meanings to words! 

Laughs erupted from Armin. “Bun. It’s pronounced bun.”

The tips of his ears and cheeks went red with embarrassment. Even now, Eren still messed up with his speech. He’d come a long way. It had taken weeks for Armin to teach Eren that fur on a human’s head is called ‘hair’. 

He let himself laugh with them. They were that last of his family. 

Eren would do anything to protect them.

.

.

.

Before them was a strange contraption. Instructor Shadis made his way over. A harsh scowl was on his face.

“Alright, you idiots! This will be your first test! Using your omni-directional maneuver gear is essential unless you want to be a titan’s dinner! Fail this test, and you will be sent to the fields immediately!” 

One by one, the cadets were attached to the wires and lifted up. Some fell immediately while others stayed upright. Eren felt proud when he saw how balanced Mikasa and Armin were. It had taken himself months to learn.

He had nothing to worry about. This was going to be easy for him. 

Then Eren fell onto his face. 

“W-What?” Eren got up. Something wasn’t right. He had used this gear for years. There is no way that he would lose his balance like that.

Next to him, Jean laughed. “So much for living outside the walls, right?”

“I know how to use this, Horseface!”

“Then why did you just fall?”

“Quit your neighing!”

Shadis stepped in. “Enough! Cadet Jaeger, you failed. End of story. If you don’t figure out how to not fall on your ass by tomorrow, you will be kicked out of the military. Do I make myself clear?”

Eren bowed his head. “Yes sir.”

* * *

Paperwork. If there was one thing Levi hated more than man eating monsters, it was paperwork. Not to mention, the underground didn’t really have an education system. His reading and writing were still shit.

“Levi! Let me in!” Over the years, the only friend he had happened to be the most insane person in the Survey Corps. Perhaps the world.

“The door is unlocked, Shitty Glasses.” He was already getting a headache. 

“Oh! Sorry! I must have been over excited! Look who I brought! Your fuck buddy, Erwin!” 

He knew that Hange was joking. That’s all they ever did. It still didn’t prevent the bile threatening to rise in his throat. No, Levi had never and will never touch that man. 

The Commander shook his head. “I have some important news that I must share with you.” 

“Why did Shit Specs have to come?” 

“Because they will prepare you for this mission. You’ll be going alone.” 

“Fuck, Erwin. Just spit it out.” Levi growled. Damn that man and his vagueness. It pissed him off. This wasn’t the first time he gave these ‘private’ assignments. 

He closed the door and sat down on one of Levi’s chairs. Levi cringed internally when he saw Hange do the same. They were long overdue for a bath. 

It was quiet for a bit, until Erwin spoke. “From the reports you gave us about that unidentified soldier two years ago, we suspect that they could be training to be a soldier as we speak.”

For a moment, Levi let his scowl soften. Ever since he saw that boy and titan, the corporal couldn’t get them out of his head. What haunted him the most was that they had the _exact_ same eyes. An emerald green with specks of gold and blue. 

“How do you know? That soldier killed twelve titans single handedly, and they had our cape and gear.” Levi sighed. “Why would they need to go through training that they don’t need?” 

Levi hadn’t told anyone that the soldier was a male. He didn’t know why he wanted to keep that a secret. But thinking of revealing the gender made him feel protective over the boy. 

“Do you remember their weapons?” 

“Of course I do, Eyebrows. Didn’t I write that in the damn report?” He was getting very tired of these questions. 

Hange squealed and dug into their pocket. “Blades of crystal? Similar to diamonds? Something like this?” They pulled out a small shard. 

It looked exactly like the crystal the sword was made of. Glass didn’t glow nor was it slightly blue. “Where did you find that?” 

A giggle came from them. “In Wall Rose! That means our little soldier is within the walls! And what’s even more interesting, soldiers from the Garrison report a boy with animalistic tendencies. He repeatedly attacked them with inhuman strength. Reports also say a blonde boy and girl follow him. Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. They signed up for the military. I’m sure our Titan Killer is with them!” 

“So what do I have to do?”

“You’re going to the training grounds. If our suspicions are correct, then he would be there.” Erwin stared at Levi intensely. “Why didn’t you tell us that this soldier was a male?”

Fuck. He was going to break those Garrison soldiers’ legs. Levi rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t sure if the soldier was a boy or girl. So I used ‘they’.” 

“Sure, Levi.” The blonde pinched his nose. “Look, he is an asset to humanity. We need him to join the Survey Corps. I need you to locate him without suspicion. You’ll be staying there until you find him.”

“Wait what?! That’s three fucking years you’re talking about!”

“Yes, it takes three years to get through training, but that could be cut shorter if you just follow the plan. Identify the soldier and convince him to join the Survey Corps. The Military Police can’t know about him. He’s too valuable.”

Levi wanted to retort. Say how ridiculous it was. But Erwin was smart and he knew exactly what he was doing. Maybe he could figure out if there was a correlation between that boy and titan. 

“Fine. Before I go, I need you to know about something.”

“Listening.” Hange leaned their chair closer. Their eyes were wide and filled with their usual manic excitement. 

“Several years ago, I saw this titan. It was right after.......Isabel and Farlan died. My gas had run out and I was out of blades.”

The atmosphere turned serious. Hange’s smile dropped, signaling they were in ‘Scientist Mode’. Somehow, Erwin’s gaze grew more intense. 

“It was a fucking fifteen meter, but unlike any titan I’ve ever seen. The thing was proportionate and muscular. And-Shit.” That day was still painful. Levi had tried so hard to forget it. All of the feelings he’d pushed down bubbled up. 

Erwin noticed the slight crack in Levi’s usual emotionless facade. “Go on, Levi. You can tell us.” 

He swallowed. With a hand he didn’t know was shaking, Levi pulled out two bloodied patches. “That titan’s eyes held intelligence. It picked me up and just purred. Then I passed out and I found this in my lap.” The man pointed at the fabric. That day would forever haunt him.

No one responded for a while. Hange should have jumped up at the possibility that titans were intelligent but they didn’t. Erwin wasn’t demanding more information.   
  
“And when I saw that soldier, it looked like that titan. Sort of. Same skin tone and hair color. But the eyes are what did it for me. I think that boy and titan are connected somehow.” Levi finished. Shit, they must think he’s crazy. 

Instead of any accusations or insults, Erwin nodded his head. “All the more reason to find him. I suspected something like this with the Armored and Colossal Titan. Thank you, Levi. This information is vital in our fight against the titans.” With that, he got up and left Hange and Levi alone. 

“You haven’t said anything, Shitty Glasses. Something is on your mind.” 

They chuckled darkly. “Indeed. I finally figured you out Corporal Levi.” 

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

Hange stood. They grasped Levi by the shoulders and looked at him intensely. Then a cackle escaped them. “YOU ARE IN LOVE, LITTLE MAN! I KNEW YOU HAD A HEART SOMEWHERE!” 

Levi pushed them away. “You idiot! Have you finally cracked? Took long enough.”

“Ouch, Levi. You wound me so. But you didn’t deny it!” 

“Fuck off! I’m not ‘in love’ or some shit. That’s for constipated saps like you.” 

“Sure, Levi~”

.

.

.

They had been trying for over an hour. Every result was the same. Eren would fall on his face or ass. It was humiliating.

“I don’t understand! Something must be wrong with my gear. That instructor of ours is definitely hiding something.” 

Armin had wrapped a bandage around his head when Eren’s forehead met a rock. He couldn’t tell the blonde that it didn’t matter because he’d heal anyway. Luckily, Eren had worked on slowing his healing ability until he was alone. 

It was late afternoon, and dinner was about to be served. Eren ignored all of the chuckles from his peers. He could still kick their asses.

“Eren. Calm down.” Mikasa elbowed him. He was growling again. 

“Sorry.”

After sitting down, he let out a long sigh. If he could use someone else’s gear, then the teen would know that it wasn’t his fault. 

“Hey, you’ve been staring at your food for a while. Can I have it?” A girl with a ponytail asked. Her plate was already empty even when dinner had just started. Connie was next to her. Both of them looked like puppies.

Mikasa was talking with Armin. She wouldn’t notice. Carefully, Eren slid the food toward the pair. 

“Thank you!” The girl shoved a loaf of bread in her mouth. “I’m Sasha Braus!”

“Eren. Are you that potato girl?” He remembered her from the first day in training. The only reason Shadis didn’t say anything else was because Sasha was eating a potato. 

Sasha nodded. “Unfortunately. Walls, my legs still hurt from running.” 

“Hey, dude? What the hell happened back there with the gear? You said you killed titans before and lived outside the walls?” Connie looked at him. 

“I have. Something must be wrong with my gear. This isn’t the first time I’ve used it.” The last part was muttered under his breath. He couldn’t believe that it was his own fault for losing balance. “Can I use yours?”

From another table, Jean laughed. “Seriously, Jaeger? Are you that desperate that you want to borrow from Connie of all people?” 

“Be quiet, Horseface.” Shit. He’d been working on his temper with Armin. Jean just through all of that work out the window. “I suggest you walk away.” 

Jean stood up. “Oh really? And if I don’t?” He pushed Eren. That was the last straw. Whatever restrain he had on himself disappeared. 

Eren punched Jean in the gut so hard that he was sent flying. No one said anything. He lost control again. “I’m sorry.” 

He ran out. 

“Wait! Slow down, Eren!” Armin was hot on his heels. He already began to pant. 

This wasn’t even half of his regular speed. Still, Eren stopped for the sake of his best friend. They walked to the boy’s barracks together. Armin didn’t say anything. 

Once inside, Eren slumped onto his bed. Not even a week in, and he had already messed up. 

“Something up, short stack?” There was a deep voice. He wanted to feel angry at the insult, but Eren heard the concern in it. 

“You could talk that.” Wait. That wasn’t right. Eren scowled at himself. “Say that.”

When he sat up, Eren saw these two teenage boys sitting on a raised bed. Armin called them ‘bunk beds’. One was a burly blonde and the other was a tall and nervous looking brunette. 

“I’m Reiner. This big guy is Bertholdt. Come up here. You look like you’re going to explode. Eren, right?” 

“Yup.” These two smelled off. It wasn’t like the other cadets at all. Eren shook it off as him being paranoid. He helped Armin up. “I thought you would be eating.” 

“We ate earlier. Besides, Bert here doesn’t like big crowds.” Reiner shrugged. “I don’t wanna sound like an asshole, but you have an accent. Where are you from?” 

Eren froze. He was a terrible liar. “Uh.”

“He’s not from here. Eren wasn’t lying when he said he used to live outside the walls. But we’re both from Shiganshina.” It was always Armin that got him out of difficult situations. Eren bowed his head in thanks, a habit he’s had for years. 

Reiner and Bertholdt tensed. “Shiganshina? I’m so sorry you went through that. Something similar happened to me and Bertholdt.” 

“Really?” Eren asked the blonde. 

It was Bertholdt who spoke. “Yeah. We come from a small village in the mountains of southeast Wall Maria. The titans reached us first.” He wrapped his arms around his legs. 

“We’ve all seen the horror the titans caused. Why would you want to become soldiers?” Reiner looked at Armin especially. 

“I didn’t see them as closely as Eren did. However, I can’t just stand there when the government sends hundreds of innocent people to their deaths.” There was definite anger in Armin’s eyes. One of the very few things that made him upset was just _why_ his grandfather died. 

Eren didn’t stop the snarl the came from him. It still made him furious. 

“Those high and might bastards. Anyways, you want to know why I became a soldier? Well, I’ve been fighting my entire life and I won’t stop now. I saw one of the only people I love get eaten by a titan during my weakest moments. That will never happen again. Especially after the Colossal and Armored Titan caused so many more people to die.” 

It was quiet for a moment until the other cadets came inside. They were laughing with one another. Eren felt bad for them. 

Reiner turned his head towards the door. “We should continue this outside.”

“You two are different from the others.” The taller brunette spoke. His eyes seemed haunted. “You two know just how terrifying the titans are. They don’t.” 

All of them looked at the boys. None of them seemed to be worried about the threat looming above their heads. They were completely oblivious. 

With that, they went outside. Bertholdt lead them through the forest as he spoke of how the other cadets just didn’t want to be cowards. Like most of them, he and Reiner wanted to join the Military Police where it was safe. 

“I just want to return to the homeland that I lost. That’s all I have left to go on. I’m going back, no matter what.” Reiner said. He didn’t know why, but Eren felt like there was a underlying message in his words. 

“Why are you joining the Scouts?” Bertholdt looked behind him to face Eren. 

Memories of his kin flooded his mind. Their empty eyes and eternal hunger. How they just moved around without purpose. Brainless. No ounce of regret showed in that titan’s clouded eyes when it picked up his mo-Carla. “I decided I have to kill them.”

Both Reiner and Bertholdt stared at him in shock. They seemed unsettled. 

“I have to kill all the Titans myself. That’s what I decided.”

“So, even after seeing the titans, you didn’t surrender to fear and despair?” Reiner almost sounded like he was proud of Eren. It felt nice to hear that.

“No.” The boy sighed. “Though I don’t know if I can even become a soldier now.” 

They reached a cliff. The moon was out and if shone over the area. Eren missed his forest and lake. This was good enough. 

“Review and recheck everything, starting with your belt. Tomorrow will go fine.” Everyone had seen Eren’s tremendous failure. He had told Reiner that he thought something was up with his gear as they walked through the forest. Reiner was the only one that had given him any advice on his problem so far. “You can do it. Eren Jaeger, was it? 

“Yes, thank you.” He smiled. “Reiner Braun, right?” 

“Yup.” He looked at Eren and back at the lake. “In order to achieve our goals, we have no choice but to push forward and fight for it with all we got.”

.

.

.

Tomorrow had come. Everyone was crowded around Eren to see if he would fail or not. He was the last of the cadets who messed up yesterday. 

“Eren Jaeger, are you ready?” Shadis demanded more than asked. His eyes were wide and bore into the boy. After receiving a nod, he signaled to the soldier on the left. “Raise him.” 

The trainees watched in anticipation. It was too tense for any of them to speak. Armin and Mikasa watched him with worry. No, he would do this. It was his job to protect them. He’d see his human again no matter what. 

As he got lifted up, Eren steeled himself. He remembered all of the trials he went through when he was back in the forest. Alone. They would not send him back! 

He spread his hands for extra balance. Finally! Eren was doing it!

Gasps of surprise came from the cadets. Even Jean was shocked. The instructor had a troubled look in his eyes. 

Just as Eren was going to tell everyone how wrong they were, he flipped. Again. This couldn’t be it. 

“Not yet! I’m not giving up yet! Not like you! I can’t! Let me try again!” Eren shouted. He couldn’t be alone again. Working on the fields, trapped in the walls. Or back in solitude with no one to talk to. 

Shadis sighed. “Put him down. Thomas Wagner, switch belts with Jaeger.” 

The blonde boy nodded. “Y-yes sir!” 

It took a bit to remove their gear. Eren would never be fond of the many straps. He ignored the whispering of the cadets. 

They raised him up again. He anticipated to fall. It never came. 

He stayed upright. 

“Your equipment was defective. The fitting on your belt was damaged. I’ve never heard of this part getting damaged. I’ll have to add it to the maintenance list.” The instructor held the belt in his hands. He spoke again. “Congratulations, Eren Jaeger. You passed.” 

The class and Eren erupted in cheers. He was right! Something was wrong with his gear! Eren let himself move around and he didn’t fall. The gear was like another part of his body. He’d been using it for years. It made him feel free. He could fly in the air with it. 

Loud footsteps stopped everyone in their tracks. Every cadet froze. 

A man with black hair and empty eyes walked through the crowd. On instinct, everyone got out of his way. 

The smell of grief and leaves filled Eren’s senses. He felt his heart stop. It was _him_.

“You were able to remain upright for a bit even with a broken belt. And when you got actually working gear, it was like being in the air is second nature to you. Not only that, but you called Shadis a pussy.” He glanced at Eren. “Not bad, brat.”

“L-Levi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is already being written! I’m planning to upload a new chapter two to three times a week. It may slow down to once a week because I’m a student and online summer courses are starting. 
> 
> You’re feedback truly helps and I love replying to all of you! Thank you so much again.
> 
> <3


	3. Secrets and Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren couldn’t let his friends get hurt. The titans were merciless and wouldn’t care if they were eating children.
> 
> He had to help them. Make them into true soldiers.
> 
> Long ago, Eren swore he’d protect them and his human. Nothing would make him fail.
> 
> Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 HITS!!! That is amazing! Thank you all so much! 
> 
> I apologize for the small delay. Summer school started this week and it’s a lot of work. Luckily, there’s only two weeks left, so updates will be more frequent. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Gore and Violence, Death

He must have been hallucinating. Eren had hit his head a few minutes ago, so it couldn’t be real. His human was not in front of him. 

“It’s Corporal, brat.” The man scowled. With a sigh, he looked at the other cadets. “As I just said, I’m Corporal Levi. You may call me Captain Levi as well. I’ll be teaching you shits with Instructor Shadis. Any questions?” 

The entire training camp went silent. No one dared speak. Levi’s aura was enough to stun them into silence. 

As he left, everyone saluted. Eren did as well, albeit sloppily. The brunette was still extremely distracted. He had forgotten just how strong Levi was. Not to mention, the raven towered over him. However, the scent of sadness still clung to the man. 

Even when Eren got down from the contraption, Armin had to drag him to the dining hall. It was lunch time and training was starting right after. 

“Do you know the captain or something, Eren? You called him by his first name.” Armin asked quietly. Somehow, he always knew what was a sensitive subject for Eren, so he’d drop his voice to a low whisper. 

“It’s a long story.” He poked at his bread. Before Armin begged him for more details, Eren raised his hand. “But, yes, I have met him before.”

Mikasa had silently made her way over to the table. It always took the girls longer to get their food because Sasha held up the line every time. “Good job today.” She spoke with a small smile. 

Eren shook his head. “No. I should be saying that to you two. The gear is no easy thing to master. Even if you can balance on those machines, it is an entirely different experience in the trees.” It was time like these that Eren remembered that he didn’t know how old he was. An ancient ache had filled him. He longed to fly through the trees again. 

Before Armin or Mikasa could ask him what’s wrong, several cadets walked to their empty table. It was Sasha, Connie, Marco, a blonde girl, a freckled girl, and unfortunately Jean. Eren had to suppress a flinch. He still remembered last night’s incident. 

“Is it alright if we sit here?” The blonde girl asked. Her voice was sweet and so was her smell. However, Eren detected an underlying pain within her. 

The trio looked at each other before nodding. None of them knew who would speak first. Luckily, Armin was the one with the social skills. “I’m Armin. This is Mikasa and that’s Eren.” 

“You were great out there! I’m Krista!” She gave them a bright smile.

“Ymir.” The stoic girl spoke. 

That’s when Eren froze. Why did that name make him want to cry? Everything within him hurt. He needed to run, scream, anything. Most of all, he wanted to tell the freckled one that she was wrong.

No. He can’t afford to think about it.

“Nice to meet you.” He said. Armin gave him a proud smile. 

“So, now you’re nice? I would have thought you didn’t like girls based on the way you drooled over Corporal Levi.” Jean laughed. He put a hand on his middle. “And thanks for the bruise, Jaeger.”

Eren couldn’t muster any anger this time. He knew he wasn’t human, yet he forgot his own strength. “I’m sorry for that. You were just being a huge asshole.”

“I’m not-”

“You kind of were, Jean.” Marco placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder. “Eren wasn’t the only one that lashed out.”

“Yeah. If I catch you doing that to my brother ever again, I will make sure you regret it.” Mikasa practically growled. Her eyes were cold and Jean would be dead if looks could kill. 

Jean was about to retort when he looked between Mikasa, who was still glaring at him, and Eren. He sighed. “Fine. I was a dick.” 

As everyone settled, Eren’s mind wandered. He remembered someone saying how only the Top Ten cadets get into the Military Police. It was the safest division to be in. And the Survey Corps was the complete opposite.

The image of Carla being eaten by a titan was still fresh in his mind. Eren glanced at his new group of friends. They seemed like good people, even Jean. He ignored whatever conversation they were having and looked at Armin. 

He was the smartest out of all of them. However, Armin wasn’t gifted with anything having to do with physical activity. One day, he had told him he had a condition called ‘asthma’, making it hard for him to breathe when he exerted himself too much. Even though his stamina has gotten a lot better due to the work they did on the fields and Eren insisting on running around the area. 

Eren knew Armin was strong. It was just that he worried about his human friend. Getting into the Top Ten would be hard work, and intelligence alone wasn’t enough. He wanted his best friend to master the art of killing titans. Maybe he could convince him to join the Garrison instead. With his smarts, Eren knew Armin could easily become a general or even commander. 

As the brunette secretly slid his food to Sasha, he smiled to himself. Eren would teach Armin.

No one else would die.

“Earth to Eren!”

“Huh?” He finally snapped out of his daze. Connie was the one that yelled. The boy grinned at him. 

“Didn’t you hear the instructor? We have to get our gear on and go to the trees.” 

Finally.   
  


.

.

.

Eren thought that the instructor wanted them to use their gear. He was wrong. For the rest of the day, Shadis showed them the different parts and how to use each one. They only went from one tree to another and that was it.

“That was boring.” 

From above him, Armin laughed. He leaned his head down to look at Eren. “It was hard for me. I don’t know if I can do this. You and Mikasa are already great at using the gear.” His face fell. 

“Come down here.” Eren looked around to make sure no one was listening. It was almost curfew, so everyone was getting ready to bed. 

Armin nodded and got down. He sat on Eren’s bed with a somber expression. “How can I be a soldier if I can’t even properly use the gear? Balancing on the machine yesterday was relatively easy.” The blonde sighed. It wasn’t uncommon for him to think so lowly of himself. 

“I’ll help you.” Eren whispered into his ear. “Later tonight, I’ll wake you up, and we’re going to train in the forest.” 

“What?! Eren, we cant do that! I’m not getting myself and you into trouble again!” Armin whisper yelled. 

“You want to know more about my past? Come with me to the forest.” His tone was completely serious. He didn’t want to bribe Armin, but he had no choice. Besides, it was bound to happen eventually because Eren smuggled his own blades into camp. 

Armin was silent for a bit. His face was scrunched up slightly, meaning he was thinking hard. “Alright.” 

“Good.”

As the lights went out, Eren sighed. He thought back to what happened in the dining hall. That freckled girl said her name was Ymir, but Eren didn’t believe it.

Ymir didn’t look like that. 

Eren closed his eyes. His instincts were telling him that this wasn’t Ymir. Strange feelings filled him. Longing. Grief. Protectiveness. Loyalty.

Rage.

The only thing he knew was that whoever the ‘real’ Ymir was had suffered a great deal. Eren felt that ancient ache again. He remembered close to nothing about his past. Except that he was a titan that could turn into a human.

He didn’t know who his birth parents were, where he came from, or who he was. Eren’s past was a puzzle, but he couldn’t find the prices. So far, the brunette had one: His race. However, that name seemed to be another piece. 

One day, he’d figure it out.

With another sigh, Eren got out of bed. He didn’t realize how long he’d been staring at the bed above him. Everyone was asleep, some snoring loudly. “Armin?” He whispered.

“Yeah?” 

“Get up. Don’t worry about putting on your gear.” 

Once Armin got down, Eren smiled. It was very difficult to make him feel tired. Ever since the moon began giving him energy, Eren hasn’t felt exhausted ever since. He started getting the moon’s energy the day of the attack of Shiganshina. 

That night on the boat, the moon was full and bright. Armin and Mikasa were asleep beside him. His body was their personal heater. Eren still remembered the strength that filled him when he looked into to the sky. 

Eren shook his head and knelt down. He reached under his bed, taking out a large brown bag. His swords were sticking out of the opening, but he didn’t care.

“Let’s go.” 

He lead Armin into the forest. Eren hadn’t spoken a word yet. After several minutes of walking, they were deep into the trees and far from the camp. 

Armin looked around apprehensively. “Are you sure about this, Eren?”

“Yes. I want you to master this gear. You’ll die without it.” The teen opened the bag and took out his swords. It glowed in the night. His friend looked on in awe.

“Where did you get those?” 

“I made them myself when I still lived in the forest.” Eren missed wielding his weapons. The soldiers told him weapons weren’t aloud in the camp, so he buried them in the forest. After talking with Reiner and Bertolt, Eren didn’t go to bed and instead unburied them. They still had some dirt on them. 

He gave Armin a sword. “The most important thing out of the gear, is the weapon. You may disagree and say it’s the parts that allow you to fly. Do you disagree?” 

The blonde looked down. “Y-Yeah. I mean, you need the ODM gear to escape titans. If you’re grounded, you’re dead.”

“Wrong. Titans are slow and idiotic. Sure, some can be fast, but you must be faster. What happens once you’re gas runs out?”

Armin didn’t respond.

“That’s why you must always have a weapon on you. The swords that come with the gear are weak. They can run out as well. But not these.” 

“Even so, being grounded is a death sentence even if you have a weapon. How are you so sure that it isn’t?” Armin examined the sword. It looked like it was made from diamonds. How did Eren manage to get this? He shook his head and found that his friend was staring at him. 

“Because I’ve been there before.”

.

.

.

Every month, the brunette would travel for days in order to reach the walls. Apparently, the humans there made villages outside of them. Titans could easily reach them. 

These humans were especially weak. All of them smelled ill. He felt a need to protect them.

In his smaller form, none of the villagers suspected a thing. The boy enjoyed watching the tiny humans run around and play with each other. 

It was a reminder that he was alone.

“Hello, Rogue!” A sweet voice said. His heart raced.

The first time he visited this village, it was raining and an old woman offered him shelter. She was kind, completely unaware of his true nature. He was a monster. But she treated him like the other small humans. A child. 

He hid his gear and weapons within his green cloak. It was far too big for him, but it concealed his tools well. The boy pulled down his hood and looked at her. She had knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re back, Rogue. You look hungry, come with me.” He had visited this village more times than he could count. After the third or fourth time, she asked him his name. The boy didn’t have one so he just shook his head, so she gave him one. She said that her name was Maria. 

Although he didn’t like to eat, the boy did enjoy the smells. Maria was an excellent cook. Her soft hand took his, and she lead him to her house. It was empty as usual. He could still smell the grief in her and the very home she lived in. 

She was lonely like him.

“You know, you’ve become quite the legend in my village. They think you’re a spirit here to protect us. Because we live outside the walls, there’s always that underlying fear that we’ll be attacked.” Maria lead him inside and sat him down on a wooden plank with four sticks, a ‘table’. 

As much as he wished he could reply, it was impossible. He had tried for so long to talk to her, but only strangled noises came out. It hurt. Maria told him not to worry about it. She said she could tell what he was saying by looking at his eyes. 

It took him a long time to figure out what she meant. Apparently, he could express himself through his actions. If he was confused, he’d tilt his head and his eyes would have a questioning look in them. He did just that at her words. The boy wasn’t a spirit by any means. 

A soft laugh came from her. “I know, it’s strange. It’s not something bad though. You give them hope and a feeling of safety. Sure, the walls are right next to us, but it jus makes us feel worse. We’re only inches away from Wall Maria, yet we’re not actually inside and safe.” The old woman took out a loaf of bread from this flaming hole. 

It smelled much sweeter than usually. He smiled. Maria learned quickly that the boy hated eating. She was worried at first, but she realized that he never looked malnourished or sick. 

“We have to grow most of our food from scratch. I have been saving up for a long time and managed to get my hands on some sugar.” Maria places the steaming loaf on the counter. Her face fell. She looked back and saw the boy in the cloak staring at her with worry in those hauntingly green eyes. 

He was familiar with this look. Maria would sometimes get silent all of a sudden. The stench of grief intensified. Her short gray hair and brown eyes would seem dull. 

Maria sat down. She took out two pieces of fabric from her flour covered apron. “I wanted to make something special. This was my husband and son’s favorite treat. It’s just bread with sugar, but they loved it.” 

Unknowingly, a whine escaped him. He knew she had lost someone, but she had never told him who. 

“They died today. Both of them joined the Survey Corps, the Wings of Freedom, because they wanted to keep our village safe.” Maria’s voice broke. A small, warm hand touched her’s. “It’s alright, Rogue. I’ve had two years to get over it. And I knew they fought bravely. That’s what the Survey Corps does. They fight for our freedom.” 

His cape had wings on the back. So that’s what the flying humans were called? He pointed at the pieces of fabric she held. 

“Oh, this? Well, it’s their patches of their uniforms. You see, most soldiers that die in the Survey Corps have their bodies so mangled that they’re unrecognizable. If they can, one of the surviving soldiers will cut out these patches. Then, the commander will give it to the lost soldier’s family. Commander Shadis gave these to me.” Maria got up and began to slice the bread. She found a plate and sat back down again. 

Tears were streaming down her face. The boy felt like crying himself. He knew the flying humans risked their lives every day, but he forgot that they had families they left behind. His hatred for his kin grew even more. They took away soldiers from their loved ones. Leaving them alone with only a piece of fabric. 

His anger was clear. A growl escaped his lips. Maria was used to these animalistic noises. She had tried to make the boy stay, but he refused. All that she could do was offer him a warm home and some stories until he left again. 

“No need to be upset, Rogue! These patches mean a lot more than you think. They’re symbols of my family’s bravery. The titans may have killed them, but they’re spirits are still alive.” 

He bowed his head. All that the titans did was take, never give. Humans did that. Maria offered him kindness when no one else has so far. She made him forget for a moment that he was a titan in disguise.

Before Maria said anything else, thundering footsteps shook the very ground. Screams from outside erupted.

His kind had arrived.

“Oh god! Rogue, hurry, we have to leave!” Maria went to grab his hand. He flinched away and shook his head. The boy smiled at her and ran out. 

A hoard of titans had begun to wreak havoc on the village. He couldn’t transform in this environment. There were too many people. They’d all get crushed.

He readied his weapons and gear. There was a three meter trying to get one of the little humans. That wouldn’t do. With practiced grace, he flew over and sliced his blades deep into his kind’s nape. 

The sky had begun to gray. Clouds blocked the once shining sun. He knew deep down that some villagers would die today. 

Three eight meters were surrounded around some houses. They were attempting to reach the humans inside. None of them noticed the boy charging at him. One almost got a hold of his leg, but he quickly sliced its hand off.

His heart dropped when he saw a small body. She didn’t have any legs. This was one of the small humans that greeted him whenever he entered the village. The girl had made him a bracelet once. 

Rain began to pour. He gripped his swords even tighter and flew off. Once in the rooftops, he saw four other titans ranging from a five meter to a thirteen meter. As he ran over, he saw four humans meet their ends. Some were stepped on while others were crushed in his kind’s very hands. 

Humans were weak, and it was his job to protect them. The boy failed. With a roar, he tore off the napes of the group of titans with his bloodied blades. Steam arose from them. Still, he was too late. More humans were dead.

The village was destroyed. 

Several more titans crushed the houses and took out the screaming villagers. The boy had just come from there. He bit his lip so hard it bled when he saw a six meter eat the rest of little girl’s body. Her bracelet on his wrist grew heavy. 

Even as he killed his species in a crazed rage, his mind wandered. Where were the soldiers. Surely, they heard what was happening. Or were those soldiers purposely ignoring this slaughter. They were cowards. 

When it seemed like it was over, a scream pierced the boy’s very soul. Maria. 

A fifteen meter had arrived at her house. 

He pleaded for mercy. However, right when the boy was about to fly to her, his gas ran out. 

Of course it did.

The world was cruel. He knew that better than most. On the muddy ground, the boy ran as fast as his small legs would carry him. 

His heart dropped. Maria was trapped under the rubble. The fifteen meter had a large gut and a face twisted in a frown. Its empty eyes stared at the trapped woman with hunger. 

He was grounded. How could he even defeat this titan? If he transformed, the blast would kill Maria. Not to mention, she would see him as the monster he truly was. 

“Rogue, get out of here!” Maria yelled at him. Her gray hair was splotched with blood. “You have to survive!”

The boy had tears streaming down his face. He shook his head violently. She can’t die. As the fifteen meter got closer, he snarled. 

A large hand reached down, the brunette sliced it off. The thing screeched in pain. He relished in the sound. It tried to use its other hand, but he cut off the fingers. 

Now, he had made it angry. The boy was it’s target now. He ran around, confusing it. His kind were so slow. Blades in hand, he sprinted towards the titan. They went directly into the fifteen meter’s ankle. It lost balance and fell. 

Making quick work of the fallen titan, he sliced the other ankle. The brunette travelled up the leg and sliced the areas behind the knee. He screamed as he dug his blades deeper and deeper into the creature. 

He could finish it off right now, but Maria might die. The titan would need a few minutes to regenerate. Without another thought, the boy ran towards her.

Maria had tears in her eyes. “You have to get out of here, my dear! Please!”

His hands lifted up some of the rubble. It wasn’t enough. Maria could only inch a small part of her body out. He took out his swords and used them to raise the wooden planks she was under. The boy took her hand and pulled her out. 

“Thank you, Rogue.” She cupped his cheek. “You saved me.” 

Her breathing grew more labored. He looked down and saw that a piece of wood was stabbed into her middle. She has lost so much blood.

“It’s okay. I’ll be with my family again.” Maria soothed a hand over his wet hair. The rain seemed to get harder as if it knew what was soon to happen. “Promise me that you’ll go and find shelter. You’re a strong boy. I know you’ll live.” 

A strangled whine escaped him. He gripped onto her hand. His body felt cold for once. “Sssssooorrrrryyyy.” It was the first word she said to him. She had bumped into him when he first visited the village. 

_“Sorry, dear! I didn’t notice you! How about I give you some lunch as an apology!”_

“Don’t be sorry, Rogue. It isn’t your fault. I’ve lived for a long time. You haven’t. So, go and live a life that you’re happy with. Be a child for goodness sake. Can you promise me that?” 

He began to sob. His grip on her hand grew tighter. The brunette wasn’t a kid. Still, he loved when he got to pretend to be one. For a second, he was normal. 

“Please promise me, dear.” 

The boy nodded. She smiled at him. Her hand grew limp in his. 

Even though she laid dead in his arms, Maria was still smiling. That was the price he got for getting attached. People weren’t supposed to care about him. It was a belief he’s had since the beginning.

A roar sounded from behind him. The titan had regenerated. 

He took his blade and sliced it across his palm. A bolt of lightning flashed. His roar made the other titan’s pale in comparison. 

The titan ran over and punched the fifteen meter square in the face. It fell over again, but he didn’t give it any time to recover. His foot stomped on its disgusting face. Over and over again. 

All that was left was a steaming pile of mush. He lifted his foot towards its neck and stomped hard. Each stomp was accentuated with a roar that shook the very ground. His foot destroyed the nape. 

He wasn’t done yet.

Even as the titan began to decay, he continued to slam his fist into its chest. It’s arms were torn clean off. The legs went off the same way. He crushed the body into dust. 

His own hands and feet steamed. The titan looked back and saw Maria’s body. He picked her up gently. 

She had once told him how much she loved going to the forest with her family. He found the two patches in the rubble and placed it in her apron. The titan ran from the village he had grown to love.

A strip of forest appeared. He found the largest tree and began to dig up the ground. Once the hole was big enough, he placed her inside. The titan took some flowers and spread them along her body. They smelled just like her. With great care, he put the dirt back in. To make sure his kind wouldn’t try to resurface Maria, he placed a large boulder on top. With his sharp claw, he etched a heart onto the stone. Maria had taught him how to draw, and this was her favorite one. 

He got up and ran. The titan didn’t know how long he spent running. His mind was completely blank. 

A smell was what stopped him. Sadness and leaves. It held the same grief Maria had. The titan slowed down. 

Before him was a gruesome sight. From the capes, he knew it was the flying humans. Their bodies were crushed beyond recognition. No one was alive.

So where did the scent come from?

The titan followed it until he found the source. It was a flying human. He was kneeling next to a corpse of a titan. 

Something was pulling him towards the human. They need to protect and comfort was so strong that it overrode his own instincts.

The human seemed numb. He didn’t move and inch as he got closer. His grey eyes were more lifeless than Maria’s when she died. Pain filled him. This human had lost someone he was close to. 

When he saw the patch on the man’s jacket, the titan remembered what Maria showed him. There bodies must be somewhere. As slowly as he could, he reached down and picked up the human. No fight came from him. He felt immense sympathy for this human. Trying to reassure him, he purred and held him close. 

He opened his palm and saw that the human went limp. The titan immediately began to panic until he realized that his chest still rose up and down. This human must have been through a lot. 

The titan gently sniffed the human. He found the scent of leaves and sadness. It was so strong that the titan whined. After another attempt, he tracked two other scents. One smelled like wood and spice while the other smelled like fruits. He softly placed the human back onto the ground. His nape burst open.

With ease, he jumped out. His gas was still empty, so the boy held onto his titan as it fell to the ground. The boy had a mission to complete. 

There were so many corpses. The rain didn’t help with the putrid scent. He felt his heart sink at the loss of so many strong soldiers. Still, he couldn’t distract himself. A heavy sighed escaped his lips, he closed off all of his emotions, allowing him to become an empty husk. 

He walked through the mud and stopped when he located the fruity scent. It belonged to a young woman’s head. Her green eyes were open in horror and her red hair was everywhere. The boy used the stronger scent to eventually track her body. With his sword, he cut off the wings on the shoulder of her jacket. 

The next scent was found not far. It belonged to a young man with dirty blond hair. His legs had been eaten. Just like that little girl’s. He shook his head. After repeating the processes, he went back to the human. 

In the distance, the sound of hooves alerted him. He didn’t want to leave this human. However, the boy didn’t have a choice. 

He placed the patches in his lap.

As the rain began to clear, he got a clear look of the human’s face. Sharp and handsome features that seemed worn from time even though the human was probably less than a decade older than him. His hair was an inky black cut strangely, but it seemed to fit him. He decided then and there that this human was his new mission. 

No harm would come to him. His human would be safe and live for as long as possible. He failed to protect Maria, so he wouldn’t fail ever again. 

The boy bit his hand and turned into a titan. The brunette quickly picked up his still steaming corpse and fled the scene. No matter what, he’d see his human again. 

He wouldn’t fail. 

.

.

.

Obviously, Eren left out the details of his titan and anything that hinted at his true heritage. He couldn’t tell Armin that yet. As he told the story, his heart twisted. The teen hadn’t thought of Maria in so long.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I had no idea.” Armin and he had sat down against the trees. 

“It’s alright. But my point still ups...stands.” He stood up and raised his sword high. “I was able to ground that titan long enough to by myself some time to escape. Later on, I would be grounded again and have to kill titans with these.” 

Armin nodded at him. “You’re right. They’re much more important than I thought. Thank you, Eren. You didn’t need to tell me, but you did.” 

“So will you let me train you.”

“Yes!” A look of determination was in his best friend’s blue eyes. Eren smiled.

They decided on a schedule of four times a week. Eren even promised that he’d make Armin a blade of his own one day. And he had yet to brake a promise.

Both of them sat back down and watched the sunrise together. “I’m still sorry about Maria. I know what it’s like.”

Eren looked down. “When Carla was eaten, I couldn’t do anything. I just kept on thinking of what happened. Then Hannes took Mikasa and I away. I watched as that titan lifted her up and ate her.” 

Armin placed a hand over his. “You have to stop blaming yourself, Eren. Sure, you’re a very skilled solider, but you were ten back then.” 

“I know.”

“You know, I think you and Corporal Levi have a lot in common.” The blonde winked at him. “You’re both incredibly strong and always want to protect others. Maybe you should tell him.” 

His human slightly recognized him, but he couldn’t know that he was the soldier from back then. 

“What is he to you? I know you’re pretty protective over me and Mikasa, but the Corporal?” 

A blush appeared on Eren’s cheek. “I don’t know.” He replied honestly. 

“We should probably head back.” Armin got up and gave Eren a hand. “Let’s try to get some sleep before the Instructor wakes us up.” 

“Yeah.” Eren let himself be led to the barracks. The sun was already beginning to fill with with more energy. 

As they left, they didn’t notice the pair of sharp silver eyes watching them from the trees. The owner of said eyes sighed.

Levi felt a bit bad for eavesdropping on a clearly very personal story. However, he got what he needed. 

Eren Jaeger was the soldier and titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Levi will do with this information ;)
> 
> There will be a lot more Levi and Eren content next chapter! Especially during some hand to hand combat~ 
> 
> Please leave a comment below! I love reading them and they really help me out. If you have any additional questions or thoughts, you can ask me on my tumblr @water9826 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
